


Can I See My Husband Now?

by celestia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH SHIRO AND KEITH BEING BROTHERS, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based off a tumblr post, marriage au!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: All Keith wants to do is leave his own bachelor party to see Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally based off of the best klance post of our generation...god bless...thank you for letting me write this fic (http://leggylance.tumblr.com/post/153880544199/keith-at-his-own-bachelor-party-its-been-an-hour)

Keith isn’t a party person. He never has been, but Shiro told him that he was going to throw his favorite baby brother the best bachelor party of all time. Keith had also reminded Shiro that he is his only brother to which Shiro shooed him off saying, _Details Keith! Details!_

Shiro wasn’t exactly wrong about throwing him a great bachelor party. It is going great. Shiro knew Keith didn’t want anything big so he planned the best bachelor party by following what Keith would want. A simple get together with drinks and good friends. It was on the roof of Keith and Lance’s apartment building. It isn't far away so it wouldn't overwhelm Keith. It is a small event, but with a group of people Keith has become friends with over the years. There’s champagne, food, and friends. It would be perfect but-

_There’s no Lance._

Keith knows that he should be separated from his fiancé on the night before his wedding, but it doesn’t make it any less annoying. _Lance is probably having a good time at his own party. Hunk is throwing it and Hunk and Lance have been friends forever. It has to be good._ Lance’s party is taking place in their apartment below. It is killing Keith knowing that the man he’s going to marry is downstairs and that they could be sharing drinks with friends together, but tradition says they have to be _apart_. Lance likes traditions though so who is Keith to tell him no?

Shiro can see the pout forming on Keith’s face a mile away.

“No, no, no Keith. Not tonight. No pouting.” Shiro points at Keith before he can open his mouth to argue. “I know that look. Celebrate tonight. Tomorrow until forever you and Lance can have all the time in the world together. This is the last night you can say you’re not married. At least have fun with it!” Shiro hands Keith a flute of champagne and smiles. “Lighten up.”

Keith takes the flute, sighs, knowing Shiro is right. He needs to loosen up a bit. He clinks glasses with his brother and downs the champagne with ease.

“That’s the spirit!” Shiro pats Keith on his back. Keith looks up and smiles. At least he and Shiro can goof off tonight with some friends.

Keith thought he could.

After an hour and several flutes of champagne later all Keith wants to do is to leave his own damn bachelor party. He isn't drunk off of his ass, but he is at the point where if he drinks any more champagne waking up tomorrow would be a massive endeavor. He wasn’t about to have that happen, but god he wants to get out of here and see Lance already.

Keith is talking with Allura. Or, Keith _had_ been talking to Allura. Mid conversation Keith’s mind blanks and he can't remember the topic.

“Keith? Are you alright there?” Allura cocks her head to the side. Allura can either keep her alcohol or was a slow drinker. Keith didn’t pay attention to the number of drinks she may have had over the course of an hour. He didn’t keep track of how many _he_ had over the last hour. She took another sip waiting for Keith to respond.

“Allura,” Keith sighs.

“Oh no,” she panicks, “Don’t tell me you’re getting second th-” Keith cuts her off before she can finish.

“It has been an _hour_.” Keith puts his hand on her shoulder to brace himself as he slumps over. “Can I see my husband now?”

Allura lets out a loud sigh and then laughs out the rest of her breath. “For some reason I was terrified you were thinking of backing out!”

“No!” Keith sputters. “I would not-”

“I know! I know! You two are disgustingly in love and it’s _beautiful_.” She taps Keith’s nose. “If you’d really like to slip out of here, I’ll make sure Shiro doesn’t find out. He’s pretty proud of himself for setting up this little party.”

Keith smiles, “It is a nice party. I just like Lance more.”

Allura laughs again. “ _Disgustingly_ in love. Get out of here. I won’t tell.” She winks as she lightly pushes Keith off into the right direction to get down to the lower levels of the building.

Keith smiles when he looks back and gives a little wave which is met with Allura’s glowing smile. He turns back towards the stairs and slowly, slowly as to be careful walks down the stairs. It takes him a bit of time to go down three of the six flights of stairs he needs to go down before he reaches his apartment before he bumps into someone. _Lance_.

“What are you-”

Lance interjects, “Hi.”

“I thought you were big on traditions? Shouldn’t you be downstairs?” Keith blinks. Lance left his party to go up the stairs to get to Keith’s party.

“I thought I was.” Lance scratches the back of his neck. “Then I got drunk and missed you too much to focus on my own party.”

Keith laughs. “ _God_ , we are hopeless. I did the same thing.”

Lance grabs Keith’s hands gently. “I just wanna be married already. Hunk cooked some really good food. Like he made really, _really_ good food, but I’d rather eat it with you than without you.”

“You are the _sappiest_ drunk I’ve ever met,” Keith throws himself into Lance for a hug that Lance gladly accepts.

Lance beams, smiling into Keith’s neck. “I’m _your_ sappy drunk.”

“Yeah,” Keith lifts his head up to look at Lance, “you are.”

Lance places a kiss on Keith’s nose and whispers, “You want to kick everyone out of our apartment so we can eat food and then go to bed? I am so tired and I want it to be tomorrow already.”

Keith hums, “Sounds perfect.”

“Good because I already kicked everyone out. I was just on my way to sneak you out of your own party.” Lance says and he and Keith walk down the stairs getting closer to their apartment.

“Oh my god, _Lance_. What if I had said no?” Keith jokes.

“Um, rude! Either way I found you halfway so you obviously wanted to do the same.” Lance places another quick kiss on Keith. “Did you do the same thing?”

“Sort of.” Lance flicks Keith a confused look asking Keith to elaborate. “Allura caught on and told me she’d cover for me. Shiro was really proud to throw this for me. It’s a good party, but, y’know. Same as you.”

“I have the best fiancé in the world,” Lance says as they finally reach their door.

“You know, I already called you my husband upstairs,” Keith says pointing to the roof. “I asked Allura if I could see my husband already.”

Lance looks at Keith and blushes. “ _Babe_ , you can’t just! Do _that_ to me!” Lance calls as Keith walks through the door of their apartment. 

He sees Keith turn back to look at him the warmest smile Lance swears he has ever seen. “Get used to it. I’ll be calling you my husband from tomorrow until forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble essencially before I get back into the swing of writing for my other klance fic which is a chapter fic (Books Reserved For-) I can promise you it isn't abandoned, but I'm also a college student with finals literally around the corner so it's coming but...finals first ToT
> 
> edit: I just went back to change some of the verb tenses to match that I didn't catch before, also changed the word from yet to now in the title to match the post which somehow slipped my mind!


End file.
